


Support

by veritygrey (raventree)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/veritygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hold a memorial for Spock's mother on Earth. It was her first home after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, I only borrow.

 

 There will be a memorial on the new colony of course, but she was born on Earth. It was always her first home. Only a few people come to the service. There's no body to bury, after all, and she rarely visited after Spock was born. Spock is there, of course, and his father, Uhura and four of his human cousins. Some of her former collegues tell him how sorry they are, that they wish they'd made more of an effort to visit her...they trail off. For all their grief, one death among billions seems very small. Their sentiment is not illogical. Regrets are not limited to humans, and are only illogical when too much time and thought is spent upon them. They seem relieved when Spock tells them this. Comfort, he has learned, isn't just for the family.

Kirk arrives halfway though, looking a little sheepish. McCoy, Scott, Chekov and Sulu are only a few minutes behind him. Spock watches, only midly surprised, as the room, far too large for their original number, steadily fills with crew members from the Enterprise. Logic assumes only a limited number of credible instigators for the show of support. Uhura has hardly left his side, and Spock believes he knows Kirk well enough to trust he wouldn't actually order anyone to come. Illogically, he feels their presence like a weight on his shoulders. It is not entirely unwelcome.

 

 


End file.
